Learning to Love
by Emmy-MiChan
Summary: Vegeta is haunted by strange dreams of whats to come. A woman comes to him telling him something he needs to learn, or else he will lose something he holds valuable to him.


(Author's Note): Welcome everyone! A new B/V Fanfiction for me! I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to tell me what you think after your done reading it by leaving me a review. Thanks ahead of time to those of you who do! ~ Oh and please check out mine and Crissy's site. We are holding a fanfiction and fanart contest at this time.  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/dbzcouplesgetaway/index.html  
  
So you think you've got a winning fanfic or fanart send it in! Each couple has it's own section and 1st and 2nd place winners will receive awards of each section. Overall Fanart and Fanfic winners will receive a DBZ Comic Book! Just check out the site click on the 'DBZ Couples Getaway Fanfiction/Fanart Contest 2002' link on the upper left hand side and read the rules! Any coupling allowed as long as there is at least one actual DB Z/GT character among them. Need information? e-mail me. PurdyMicky17@aol.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ Characters.  
  
  
  
Title: Learning to Love  
  
Author: Emmy  
  
E-mail: PurdyMicky17@aol.com  
  
AIM/AOL: PurdyMicky17, MemmsnEmmy  
  
Rated: R  
  
Genre: Romance/ Angst  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
She screamed out his name as she reached towards him. Tears of pain flooded down her cheeks. Blood began to trickle down the side of her lips. She let out another blood curdling scream as another beam of light hit her body. "SAVE ME! HELP ME!" She screamed frantically. He stood there stunned until a third beam hit the woman lying on the grass, a puddle of blood was beginning to form on the green grass. Running forward he took her hand and picked her up and held her limp body against his. Blood staining his shirt and white gloves. She looked up at him, tears still running down her face. Her eyes that were so full of life a moment began to go dull and lifeless; her body began to go cold as she trembled and held onto him. Her hands were starting to loosen their grip from his shirt. Tears began to form in his eyes and for the first time ever he cried. He looked up at the woman in the sky whose face was emotionless as she looked at him holding the woman in his arms. Forming a ki ball in his hand he shot it at the woman who gracefully dodged the ball.  
  
"This must be done now," said the woman. She started to look sadly at the woman who was taking her last breaths. "For you have not learned your lesson."  
  
"NO!" He screamed out. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! I."  
  
The woman looked curiously at the man. "You what exactly?"  
  
Looking down at the woman he held in his arms, more tears came. "I LOVE HER! SHE'S MINE AND NO ONE ELSES! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Vegeta shot up from bed soaked in sweat. He had been having that same exact dream for the past few nights. They were beginning to irritate him a great deal. What was the meaning of them? He didn't know. He threw off the blankets that had been tangled around him. Grabbing the alarm clock beside his bed he noticed it was 2 in the morning. He growled to himself knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He walked through the open doors of the terrace to his room and stood there for a moment closing his eyes and letting the cool breeze calm him down. His eyes shot open as he heard some giggling to his left and noticed Bulma's terrace doors wide open. He knew exactly what was going on. 'Baka woman and her weakling of a mate,' he growled to himself. How he despised them both. Walking back in his room he pulled on some black spandex shorts and a white tank top and walked out of his room to get some early breakfast and then to train.  
  
Vegeta was ravaging through the fridge for something to eat when he heard a noise behind him. Turning around he saw Bulma in a flimsy nightgown kissing Yamcha goodbye, he felt disgusted seeing the two together. The front door shut and he heard footsteps approach him. "Vegeta?" Bulma's voice came. He grunted. "What are you doing up so early in the morning, your usually not down here till at least 4."  
  
Ignoring her, he grabbed a bunch of food out of the fridge and brought it to the table and began eating. Bulma grabbed a chair and sat in front of him stared at him intently as he ate his food. This bothered him. Looking up, he snarled, "What do you want woman?"  
  
Bulma frowned. "My name is not woman, my name is Bu-"  
  
"I know what your name is woman." He interrupted then smirked. "I just don't care to say such an ugly name that goes with such an ugly woman."  
  
Bulma's face turned red in anger. "You are such an arrogant ass! You know that Vegeta?"  
  
"And you're just an ugly bitch, but you don't see me complaining." He picked up his plates and placed them in the sink. Turning around he found Bulma right in his face.  
  
"You know Vegeta, it wouldn't hurt for you to learn some manners. Remember that you are living in my house! And if it weren't for me you'd be on your ass outside somewhere. You could at least be more nice to me." She poked her finger at Vegeta's chest.  
  
Growling he shoved her hand away causing her to get a little frighten that he may become violent. "Don't touch me, ever!" Looking at her hard once more, he walked past her to head out to the gravity room to train when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned around to yell at her again, but his words got caught in his throat when he saw the look on Bulma's face. It was a soft gentle look; her eyes were shimmering almost like they were sad.  
  
"What wrong Vegeta? Your eyes, they seem so, sad. I never noticed them before." She said softly. "Do you feel lonely here on Earth? You know you don't have to. I'm here for you, you know, I'm your friend. You can confide in me."  
  
For the first time Vegeta was speechless, his face was almost a shocked expression. Then it turned to an expression of anger. Grabbing her wrist from his shoulder he pushed her hard up against the wall. Yet still she looked at him with the same look. He growled. "How dare you think you know how I'm feeling woman. I should kill you for even touching me!" His hold on her wrist tightened causing her to cry out. He let go of her wrist causing her to fall to the floor with a thud. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Frustrated he punched a hole in the wall and walked outside to the gravity room slamming the door behind him. The only thing heard then was the soft humming of the gravity machine.  
  
Bulma stood up and started out to the gravity machine, then slowly made her way to the stairs and up to her room, silently shutting her door tightly behind her. She walked out to her bedroom terrace and sat in a chair next to the doors looking up to the stars until the silent arms of sleep took hold of her.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~ Later that day  
  
There was a knock at Bulma's bedroom door causing her to wake up. The door opened and her mom walked in. "Bulma honey are you awake yet?"  
  
"Yes mom," Bulma said as she stretched. Her muscles were sore, 'Serves me right for a falling asleep in a chair.' "Mmm, what time is it mom?" Bulma walked into her room to see her mom's cheery face.  
  
"It's 12 in the afternoon dear. You slept quite a bit. Ohh, did Yamcha come over last night? He's such a handsome young man." Bulma's mother chirped. "So is that Vegeta."  
  
  
  
"Mom!" Bulma whined.  
  
"What dear? Well it's true isn't it?" Her mom smiled.  
  
Bulma sat down at her vanity and picked up her brush then began to brush her hair out. "Yes but mom," Bulma laughed. "Your married to dad and you can't be saying things like that."  
  
"Oh my!" Bulma's mother brought her hand up to her mouth. "Well don't tell your father. Anyway, I came up here to tell you lunch is ready, your father and Vegeta are already downstairs eating, so why don't you go join them as soon as you get dressed." With that her mother left the room closing the door.  
  
Bulma stood up and went to her closet to find an outfit to wear. She pulled out a pink tube top and a pair of short shorts and began to change. As she finished dressing she noticed a purplish blue ring around her wrist. She touched it to realize it was a bit sore but didn't want anyone to notice so she put on a few bracelets and dealt with the pain when they rubbed against her skin. Putting on a little bit of make-up and putting her hair up Bulma began her way downstairs to eat lunch. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw her father and Vegeta eating quietly as her mother was working her way around the kitchen preparing more food for the Saiyan Prince. She walked up behind her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello daddy!"  
  
"Well, good afternoon princess. How did you sleep?" Her father asked as he took a drink of his coffee that her mother had just set down in front of him.  
  
"Very good!" Bulma smiled and took her seat at the end of the table as her mother set a bowl of rice and chicken in front of her.  
  
Dr. Briefs fiddled with his glasses as he looked at his daughter. "You seem to be in a good mood today, what's got you up and going today princess?"  
  
Vegeta smirked as he ate his food, "She finally got rid of that baka of a boyfriend."  
  
Bulma gave him a smug look. "No, for your information we're still together and very happily together I might add. Anyway, the thing is, Yamcha's taking me out tonight at that new fancy and expensive restaurant and he has some sort of big surprise for me!"  
  
"Oh!" Her mother shouted out. "He's going to propose! I'm going to be a grandmother finally!"  
  
"Mom, no, I didn't say that he was going to propose. For all I know, his surprise could be just the big dinner at the new restaurant." Bulma giggled. "Yamcha doesn't really know how to give good surprises." Vegeta grunted and Bulma frowned. "So, anyway, I'm going shopping at the mall after lunch to buy a new dress for dinner tonight."  
  
Vegeta looked up from his eating and stared at Bulma. "Don't you have enough clothes as it is already woman?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "No, a lady can never have enough clothes!"  
  
"Feh, your no lady woman." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Shut up Vegeta, no one wants to hear what you have to say baka." Bulma mumbled.  
  
"Well it's good anyway, because then you can take Vegeta to get new clothes. He's seemed to already destroyed the last of his clothes." Bulma's mother butted in.  
  
"But mom! I don't want him to come with me!" Bulma whined.  
  
"Good so it's final. You don't want me to go, and I don't want to go. So I won't go. I'll be outside training." Vegeta stood up when Bulma's mother came and made him sit back down and interrupting him before he could protest.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Your going Vegeta, and Bulma your taking him whether you two like it or not!" Bulma's mother said as she waved a finger in the air.  
  
Bulma sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "Fine. Let's get this over with then." Bulma stood up from her seat and picked up her purse and head for the door when she turned around and looked at Vegeta, noticing he was wearing spandex shorts and a tank top. "You're not going to the mall wearing that, up the stairs and go change now."  
  
"You can't tell me what I can't and can wear woman!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Bulma stomped her foot on the floor and pointed to the stairs shoving Vegeta up them. "Now!"  
  
Vegeta growled but did what she said. 10 minutes later Vegeta came down wearing a pair of khaki pants and a tight black shirt that showed of his muscular torso. Bulma stood for a moment and gawked at him, he looked handsome. The gawking was beginning to annoy Vegeta. "WELL!"  
  
Bulma stood up straight and shook her head. "Okay lets go."  
  
It was a 20-minute car ride to the mall and neither of them had spoken to each other at all. Bulma finally broke the silence when they pulled into the large parking lot outside of South City Mall. "Okay we're here now." Bulma grabbed her purse and stepped out of her red convertible. She looked around at all the cars parked in the lot and rolled her eyes. She brought out a capsule from her purse and capsulized the car.  
  
When they were in the mall, Bulma wanted to get her dress first. After an hour of picking out a dress, she decided she wanted shoes, another hour. Then she decided she would get some new make-up and jewelry. She wanted to look perfect for the night. Vegeta was starting to get annoyed by how long she was taking. He growled in annoyance when one of the jewelers asked if he was Bulma's husband. Bulma just laughed. As they were walking out of the jewelry shop, Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, which caused Vegeta to bump into her back. "HEY!" He shouted. "What do you think." he trailed off as he saw what Bulma was looking at. There was Yamcha, walking with a girl that seemed about the age of 20 giggling at everything he said. Vegeta acted like he didn't see anything and pushed Bulma forward. "Well, are we going to shop or not! I would like to get back and train before the end of Earth happens woman!"  
  
Bulma didn't say anything but nodded. Within another hour, they had finally finished shopping for everything Vegeta needed. They were mostly just spandex and tank tops. Through out the whole entire time they were shopping for Vegeta, Bulma never said a word.  
  
When they finally got home, Bulma went straight up to her room not saying even a word to her parents. He parents watched her worriedly as she stumbled up the stairs. "Oh my, what in the world is wrong with our daughter?" Mrs. Briefs said. She looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta dear, do you know what's wrong with Bulma?" Vegeta just grunted at the question and acted as if he knew nothing.  
  
Vegeta soon started his way up the stairs with his bags full of clothes. As he walked by Bulma's bedroom door, he noticed it was open a bit. A bit curious he looked inside and saw Bulma sulking on her bed. Just as he was about to walk in he stopped himself. 'I'm not going to get in the middle of this. This is the woman's problem to deal with and not mine.' With that he made the rest of his way to his room.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
An hour later Bulma sat up from her bed. She had no more tears to cry. She looked at her clock and it read 6 o'clock. Yamcha would be here in an hour. Thinking about it she became angry. She thought about canceling the date all together but then thought again. No, she stood up from her bed, she was going to go and bring up the subject of the girl during dinner. That would catch him by surprise. 'Oh Yamcha, you think you have the biggest surprise planned for me,' she thought to herself. 'But I have an even bigger one.' With that she got herself ready for the 'big' dinner date.  
  
After Bulma had finished doing the last touches of her hair a make-up she walked downstairs. She looked at the kitchen clock, Yamcha wasn't due to arrive for another 15 minutes. Her parents were not in the kitchen as they would be usually at this time having dinner. She noticed a note on the fridge. She grabbed it and read it. Her parents had gone out to a business dinner and wouldn't be back till late night. Bulma shrugged. She heard some noises in the living room. Walking in she saw Vegeta watching some war movie that was on. He seemed so intrigued with the explosions that were going on. "What do you want?" She heard Vegeta say.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just waiting till Yamcha gets here." Bulma said as she sat down on the sofa beside Vegeta. He gave her a smug look when she said the name Yamcha. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What's it look like?" Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said and sat silently watching the movie. Vegeta looked over at Bulma, not realizing until now what dress she was wearing. It was a black slim dress that was very low cut showing a decent amount of cleavage. There was a long slit on the side so when she was sitting with her legs crossed, it revealed a good portion of her upper thigh. Vegeta snarled. "Well, Yamcha's going to be here any minute. Mom and Dad are gone, do you want me to order you some pizzas Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta waved his hand at her. "Whatever will do, just be quiet I'm trying to watch this."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and went to the phone to order Vegeta some pizzas. She ordered about 15 large pizzas. "There," she said, "that should be enough to keep him happy until I get back." The doorbell rang Yamcha was there. "Vegeta I left money on the table for pizzas. Don't kill the delivery guy please!" Bulma shouted to him.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Vegeta mumbled. "Baka woman never letting me have fun."  
  
Bulma walked to the front door and saw Yamcha standing there with a bouquet of roses smiling. Bulma put on the best fake smile she could and walked out the door and to Yamcha's jeep. Another car ride that was full of silence until Yamcha spoke. "Bulma? Babe? Everything okay? Usually you're really talkative. Something up?" Yamcha asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing's wrong!" Bulma put on a fake giggle. "I guess I'm just excited and can't wait until you give me this big surprise that you've been talking about for awhile."  
  
Yamcha smiled. "Yes the surprise! I can't wait to give it to you." Yamcha leaned over and gave Bulma a kiss. Trying not to freak out Bulma excepted the kiss to make Yamcha not suspicious of anything.  
  
When they got to the restaurant, Yamcha helped Bulma out of the jeep. Placing his arm around her waist they walked to towards the entrance together. There were two men who opened the front doors and bowed as they walked in together. The restaurant was absolutely beautiful inside. It was two stories and it had a big round aquarium in the middle filled with many exotic fishes. They were seated right away in a private corner of the restaurant. After they ordered their food, Yamcha asked Bulma if she wanted to dance. Thinking it wouldn't hurt, Bulma accepted. The musicians were absolutely wonderful. They had a band up on stage and a man who sang sometimes. The song 'I Only Have Eyes For You' played and the man began to sing. "Bulma," Yamcha said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I think it's time I gave you that surprise now." Yamcha spoke gently.  
  
"Well, alright Yamcha." Bulma stood there for a moment waiting.  
  
Yamcha touched Bulma's face softly. "First, close your eyes." He said. When Bulma closed her eyes, Yamcha pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket and got on one knee. "Okay, you open your eyes now." When Bulma's opened her eyes a look of surprise came over her face. Everyone on the dance floor was looking at them with smiles on their faces, waiting for the words that were to come out of their mouths. "Bulma Briefs," Yamcha started. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"  
  
Bulma stood there shocked. She didn't know what to say; she didn't even know what to do. "Yamcha, I."  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
(Author's Note)  
  
Ahh! What's Bulma going to do? What's she going to say? Will she tell Yamcha she caught him red-handed? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Well that's the end of the first chapter! So how did you guys like it? I tried to make it as long as possible. I'm trying to start making my chapters in my fics longer, so I hope it was long enough for a first chapter! ^_^ So anyway, please review and tell me what you think. If don't like it, I won't advance in any further chapters, if you like it, I'll keep going. It's up to you guys to decide! Thanks everyone for reading! Ja!  
  
~Emmy 


End file.
